thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrion V Lannister
Tyrion "the Tower" Lannister is King of the Rock and Shield of Lannisport. He is 7'0 and holds a long golden mane. Biography Born in 262 AC to Tyran Lannister and Joanna Marbrand, Tyrion Lannister was groomed from birth to be the next in the storied line of Lannister Kings. Growing up, it was clear to see that he would be absolutely massive, a Strong and Towering young man, and it was only confirmed when he passed his father’s height (who was no small man himself) at the age of twelve. Tyrion received strong mentorship from his father and his grandfather, receiving a cunning streak from the former, and a humble sense of stewardship from the latter. And although he has many of the good qualities of both men (and more than a few of their faults), Tyrion is his own person: Kind, jovial, and possessing an adventurer’s heart. While being fostered in Crakehall, Tyrion was groomed to increased his already considerable martial aptitude. His skill with Greatswords was enough to have Lord Crakehall knight him at the age of eighteen, after demolishing all other combatants in the squire’s melee in the Tourney of Ashemark. He quickly gained a reputation as being one of the fiercest warriors in the entire Westerlands. After earning his knighthood, Tyrion sought permission from his grandfather to travel to the various realms of Westeros and Essos with some of his most trusted companions including his cousin Tybolt Crakehall, and his former squire Royland Reyne. He learned much along the way, and took great pride in Making the Ten. While in Volantis during his stay at the Targaryen manse, he heard rumors and whispers of another lion that had stayed within the Black Walls many centuries ago. Using what gold and cleverness he had, he determined that the Volantines held a prize that his family had desired for many centuries: Brightroar, the ancestral sword of his ancestors. Stealing into the estate of the offending lord, he stole back his family’s sword and killed the offending master. Earning him a healthy bounty in Volantis, but the eternal admiration of the Westerlands. After his journeying had concluded, he returned to Casterly Rock a hero, but much to his newly crowned father’s chagrin, refused to settle down and raise a family. Instead, he spent his time riding from one end of the Westerlands to the other, righting wrongs he found, and staying under whatever roof he and his companions could find, be it a rich and storied castle, or a grimy cave. It was during this years, that the prince first had a small group of close, personal friends that acted as extensions of his will. Almost all of them were scions of great houses, and all spent their formative years with Tyrion, forming an especially close bond with the Crown Prince. When his desire for adventure and glory were satiated, he spent some time in Casterly Rock, learning all he could from his father and uncle about the art of rulership. Tyrion also served as the public face for House Lannister, for his father’s stern actions and cruel nature made him little loved, whereas Tyrion ate and drank with the commoners in Lannisport, and never shied away from using his strength and wealth to help those he could. Tyrion’s life abruptly changed during the War of the Trident. When the Reach and the Vale invaded the Riverlands, Prince Tyrion advocated for the West to marshal their troops as well, so they may take advantage of an overextended Reach, but King Tyran forbade it, for he had grown jealous of his son and was wary of his growing power and influence at court. Eventually, it seemed that King Gwayne Gardener would be victorious in the War of the Trident, and the Riverlands would soon be under his domain. Without consulting his father, Tyrion traveled in secret to make a pact with Lord Tully: his daughter’s hand in marriage, for an alliance with the Westerlands. Rallying what forces he could from loyal houses like Marbrand, Crakehall, and Lefford, Tyrion marches north to assist the battered remnants of the Riverland army. When his army arrived at the gates of Riverrun, he assisted his new father-in-law Alister Tully in finally pushing back the seemingly invincible Gardener force. In the sept inside Riverrun, he was married to Gwyn Tully that very night, still clad in his muddy armor. Over the next several months, Tyrion found that while he was an incredible warrior with very few equals, he had much to learn about actual command. His advance kept pushing King Gwayne Gardener back, but he lost many men in the process. It was clear that Tyrion would soon face a crucible, which would determine what sort of leader and king he would be one day. That crucible came when his army was caught by Reachman forces at the Battle of Stoney Sept, where Tyrion took command of the combined Tully/Lannister forces in an attempt to hold off Gardener’s forces. Though their doom seemed certain, they were saved at the last minute by an overly aggressive charge from the late arrival of King Andar Arryn, who sought to destroy both armies in one fell swoop. Tyrion was able to fend off both armies, performing many admirable deeds over the course of the battle, including killing Robar Arryn, the heir to the Vale, in the middle of battle. But the victory had a cost. All of the killing, especially of the young Arryn boy, caused something to break within him, destroying the part in him that made Tyrion such a fearsome warrior. When he returned home from the Trident with a new bride and news of victory in the war, he found terrible tidings waiting for him. The Ironborn under Lord Greyjoy had attacked Fair Isle, and King Tyran had personally took to the sea to combat them, with Lord Reyne at his side. The attack had been an ruse, and they were set upon as they sailed towards the island. The army was destroyed, and Tyran Lannister had his throat slit whilst begging for his life. Thus, Tyrion took his crown with a heavy heart. The Westerlands had won a great war, but had paid a heavy price for their new supremacy. Over the past seven years, Tyrion has done much to ensure that the Westerlands will remain a power to be reckoned with. Construction and sanitation projects have begun in earnest, there are talks of creating a bank in Westeros, in the heart of Casterly Rock, and new knightly orders appear seemingly at every turn of the moon… and all of these things are backed with Lannister gold. But that is only what the King wishes for his people to see. On the inside, he is a broken man. Afraid of failure and conflict for the past seven years. His once fearsome skill with Brightroar has atrophied to the point of non-existence, and much of the work has been done by a skilled group of councilors Tyrion has surrounded himself with, called the Bright Young Things, consisting of the King’s former band of companions, some of whom are lords in their own right now. Despite his recent shortcomings, King Tyrion has done an admirable job of keeping the West a powerful and stable kingdom. The people flourish, and the scars of seven years ago are beginning to fade. But that looks to change. A Great Council has been called at Harrenhal, the Ironborn are calling a Kingsmoot, and the enemies of House Lannister are readying themselves for yet another war to determine who shall be the dominant power in Westeros. While some of his advisors express concern at this, others are expressing their relief, as perhaps this will finally shake their king free of the depression that has gripped him for the past seven years. All of it is speculation however. Only he can make the choice of how the West reacts to the new state of the world. Only Tyrion himself can decide whether these new tribulations break him completely, or forge him into anew, into something stronger. Timeline: 262 AA: Tyrion is born to King Tyran Lannister and Queen Joanna Crakehall 280 AA: Tyrion is knighted after winning a squire's melee at the Tourney of Ashemark 280 AA - 287: Tyrion and a group of friends tour Westeros and the Free Cities, partaking in many adventures along the way. 285 AA: Tyrion reclaim Brightroar from one of the noble families of Volantis during his stay behind the Black Walls 290 AA: Tyrion takes up the postion of Sentinel of the West, helping his father rule over the West as best he can 292 AA: Tyrion rallies lords loyal to him and joins the War of the Trident. He marries Gwyn Tully to cement an alliance with the Riverlands, and wins the Battle of Stoney Sept, essentially ending the war. He comes home to find his father has been killed by Andrik Greyjoy and becomes the new King of the Rock. 298 AA: Upon hearing of the Great Council of Harrenhal, King Tyrion rides for the ruined castle with his entourage, hoping to secure Alliser Tully's claim to the Kingdom of the Trident. Supporting Characters: Steffon Lannister - Redcloaks; Uncle - Archetype: Warrior (Swords) Jason Lannister - Redcloaks; Brother - Archetype: Warrior (Swords) Cerion Lannister - Master of Arms: Uncle - Archetype: General Joffery Lannister - Knight of the Rock; Cousin - Archetype: Navigator Margaery Lannister - Princess of the Rock; Sister - Archetype: Negotiator Abelard - Maester of the Rock; Master - Archetype: Medic Family http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=wlhxmduo2b&f=538328296921510237 Category:King Category:House Lannister Category:King of the Rock